Finally
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Edward was whole, well, sort of. Alphonse was back. And Winry was happy. These three things was what Edward had been striving for for so long, and now that they were here he could focus on something else. His feelings for her.


**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**I'm currently working on a story for another genre, but I wanted to try a one-shot. This is an Edward x Winry lemon, taking place when Ed and Al return from their final battle with Father. Because it is in the show, I am going to pick them up inside the house, instead of the first encounter. If you want the full experience, I recommend watching the episode, so you can see their reunion.**

* * *

"Ed! Al! Are you two up for dinner?" Winry asked up the stairs. As soon as they came home they ventured to their respective rooms to rest. Which was to be expected. Al looked so frail. His body truly had been trapped in a dimension without nourishment. Ed had once theorized that he himself was providing the nutrients for Al and that's why his body survived all this time. Well, actually he said this as an excuse to why his stature wasn't all that great. He always had an issue with his height, and Winry didn't understand it. She never saw him as short, only short-tempered. He was Ed, no matter what his body looked like.

And yet it seems he could have been right about Al's body. It had only been two months since his body returned from the gate, and Ed's body seemed to flourish. He had grown several inches, and the arm he regain had already built up to match the left. She hadn't had a chance to examine his leg yet though. It was still artificial, and apparently Ed wanted it that way. She didn't know why that was though. But it didn't bother her any. This gave her an excuse to get him alone sometime soon. She was the only one allowed to work on his automail. A position she held proudly.

"I'm coming, but Al is still sleeping." Ed shouted. She saw the man she long ago had fallen in love with descend the stairs, something gleaming his hand. His strides were much longer than before and he made the decent in half the steps she would have needed to take. Once he met her at the base he opened his hands reveling the shiny objects.

"My earrings?"

"Yeah. Do you realize how long I have had these in my pocket? I actually attached them to the inner lining so that they wouldn't fall out on accident."

"Well, I guess since you kept your promise, I'll put them back in now."

"Here, let me."

Gently as could be, Ed grabbed her ears and positioned the first three earrings in their respective holes. The feel of his hands so close to her neck was invigorating, but she didn't let on. She tried her hardest to keep her breathing even, but she was sure she failed a few times. Once he had placed all six earrings in she faced him, his eyes soft but unreadable.

"You ready? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry. Don't forget to save some for Al."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

At dinner Winry asked if she could take a look at Ed's leg. He agreed to let her, it really had been bothering him. Ever since he got his brother back he had been neglecting his automail and it might have an infection around the base. But Winry would find it and heal it, just like she always did. There was also the issue of the screws still in his arms. The hospital didn't want to touch them, stating they could paralyze his arm if they attempted to remove them. So he told them that he would have a mechanic look at it. As they left the table, Granny Pinako called over to the two, "Don't stay up too late. We have visitors coming in the morning. Everyone is eager to see Al, so I told them they could stop by for a bit and say hi."

"Granny, he's too worn out for that kind of thing!" Edward protested.

"Now Ed, you know Al. Seeing his friends with his old eyes, it will perk up his spirits and improve his healing. Now no more argument from you runt. Go get your leg looked at."

Edward was prepared to yell right back, but Winry grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. Dragging him down to the basement, she all but threw him into the work chair. With an exaggerated sigh Edward settled it, preparing himself for the pain he was about to endure.

"You know she loves to work you up, Ed."

"Yeah, well is it my fault she knows how to piss me off?"

"A little. You are so transparent sometimes. Now, take off your pants so I can look at your leg."

His mind stopped working at the word pants, because some wonderful fantasies came to mind. Ever since Briggs Edward started dreaming of this girl. Of kissing her, holding her, treating her as the woman she was now. With her back turned he watched her getting her supplies. She moved so smoothly, knowledgeable of what she was doing. It dawned on him that she had asked him to take off his pants, so he stood to comply. This was hardly the situation he wanted to be in when she asked him that, but he figured this was all he was going to get. He just left the trousers on the floor, and repositioned himself on the chair. She was still gathering supplies, so Ed drifted back off to his dreamland. Here he could tell Winry exactly what he wanted. Confess that his feeling for her had grown past friendship and into adoration. And here she also reciprocated his feelings, confessing her love for him. They sat in this very room and kissed, not a care in the world. Nothing was better than feeling like he was with her.

When he opened his eyes he saw her staring at him with a look of total surprise. He looked at her puzzlingly, and asked her what was wrong. She just kept staring, so he followed the gaze of her eyes. She wasn't focused on his face, but rather his waist. As his eyes drifted downward he saw what had cause her to freeze. His fantasy had caused him to become very erect in anticipation. And since his boxers had plenty of room in them his penis was allowed freedom to become very large and stand straight up. Ed quickly sat up, doubling over onto his knees to hide his lust. When he looked up again Winry was still staring, seemingly in shock.

"Um, do you need me to leave for a minute?" she asked.

Yeah, like that was going to help. He could release all he wanted. But as soon as she was back in the room touching him he would be back at full attention. "No. Sorry. I was sleeping a little, and you know male anatomy. Every morning is a pain. But don't worry, it's gone now. Ill try not to fall asleep again."

Ed figured passing it off as science was the best way to get Winry focused again. If it weren't for the fact that his leg was really bothering him he would call it a night and head back up to his room, (and finish his fantasy.) But once he calmed down his soldier played nice and was back to its original position. He braced himself for the pain about to come but this time kept his mind focused on science, quoting the periodic table.

_Damn, Ed is huge!_ was all Winry could think. She really never thought about it before, but now that she knew it was all she could think about. She wondered what it would feel like. She was always too busy learning mechanics and reading books to be involved with a boy, and Ed had stolen her heart long ago, so she was still a virgin. But that didn't mean she did know what it felt like. Many a night she would fantasize about Edward, about him touching every inch of her. She would touch herself imagining it was his hands caressing her. But now that she had this new found knowledge, she was able to add another realm to her fantasy. She was very sure that when/if she ever went to sleep tonight she would be touching herself again, imagining him in her. The idea made her wet right there, and she had to focus. She was about to cause Ed a lot of pain and she didn't want her distraction to make it any worse.

"Ok Ed. Are you ready? I'm gonna examine now."

"Yep. Go ahead."

She knelt down to examine the leg, and no surprise it was very red around the connection. He probably was too worried about Al's health to care about his leg, but at this rate he was going to lose even more of his leg from infection. She got the ointment and water and went to work cleaning up the area. Ed still had his eyes closed, so every once in a while she would take another glance up. Now that she was very much aware of Ed she could see his manhood more clearly. Before when he was in his boxers she never thought twice at what they were hiding. Now she felt tortured by the mystery. There was still a slight outline where it had relaxed and you could see the girth. She started throbbing just thinking about it. Wondering what it must feel like, taste like..

"Ouch! Dammit Winry."

Winry looked up to see Ed was in pain. She realized that she was gripping the infected leg too much and backed off immediately.

"Sorry Ed. I lost focus for a second."

"That's not like you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh. Well, um.."

"Spit it out Winry."

"Well, none of your business. That's what."

She figured anger would make him forget that she got distracted, and she was right. He rolled his eyes at her and went back to his fake sleep. She finished up her examination and had a game plan of what to do with his leg. With all the height he had gain she was going to construct a new leg. It would take her some time to design it, so she asked him if he wanted a spare that would be longer. He agreed and she proceeded with removing the old leg. He squinted in pain as she attached the new leg, but prosthetics weren't as bad as permanent limbs. There weren't as many nerves that needed connecting, and soon it was over. Winry got up to get her supplies together when Ed spoke up.

"Actually, there is something else you need to see."

With that Ed began to remove his shirt. Winry's eyes widened, mind wild with dirty fantasies. But as soon as his shirt was on the floor she saw what he meant. He had metal screws in his collarbone still.

"What, why is that still there?"

"Well, when Father blew off my arm he didn't take all the casing with it. Your screws are pretty awesome, Winry. Not even god could get them out. Well, when Al reattached my arm it went with the nerves, but the casing got caught in the fusion. The doctors didn't want to remove them, stating that they could paralyze my arm if they tried. What do you think?"

"I don't know Ed. Do they hurt?"

"No, not really. I can still move my arm completely. The only concern is if they have an effect on my bones."

"Well, those are special screws designed to be in bone. The won't rust, and as long as you aren't in pain I don't see any reason to remove them. I kinda like them to tell the truth."

"Huh?"

"You know how much I love metal. I think its pretty awesome that you have a mark of my handiwork with you still. Your arm was my best work, you know."

"O, well, I never thought of it that way. I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Now, put your clothes back on and go to bed. Tomorrow is probably going to be a long day."

"Right. Goodnight Winry."

"Nite Ed."

That night Ed just couldn't sleep. He couldn't process all that had happened. First, Winry caught him in a fantasy, though he was able to talk his way out of telling her what really caused his erection. Then he caught her in one also. She wouldn't admit it, but he could tell. She had a very lustful look in her eye as she stared off into space. The only trouble was that he wasn't sure what (or who) she was thinking of. For all he knew it could be that stupid farmer a mile up the road. "Dammit! I'll kick his ass if he even thinks of touching her." he cried. Anger started to rise in him, and the only thought that could calm him down was the screws in his arm. A sign of Winry's care for him. A permanent scar on his body that she put all her knowledge and being into something for him. He touched the screws, his heart starting to slow. He was becoming calm when his fantasy world rose up around him. As he touched the screws his mind replaced his hand with hers, caressing the metal embedded in his arm. Then her hand would move slowly down, resting on his pecks. She would bring her lips to his. Once, twice, three kisses. Then she would make her way down to his neck. Her naked body was arched over his, moving in sync with the waves his was making to her touch. She would keep moving down until she reached her destination. His mind almost couldn't hold the fantasy any longer, so to make it more real he grabbed his hard penis. While visualizing Winry's mouth on his shaft he slowly rubbed himself, her name slipping from between his lips. The heat in his body rose, and he couldn't keep up the gentle motion for long. He saw her head going faster, and felt her mouth sucking harder while her tongue wrapped his dick in its warmth. He half screamed her name, weary of the thin walls. The fantasy was too much for him, and soon he released, convulsing in violent spasms. His hand pumped hard with the goal of extending the pleasure. White cum went everywhere, staining his clothes. He gave himself one final squeeze and his body collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. With a final thought of Winry laying next to him, her skin next to his, Edward drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Winry."

Winry opened her eyes from her daydream. Her hand was still touching her clit, but her concentration had been broken by the sound of her name. It wasn't very loud, yet enough to bring her out of her fantasy. She quickly smoothed her nightshirt over her self and slipped on her underwear. She went to the hallway to see if maybe someone had called her from out here. But the only sound she heard was a soft pounding. She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of Ed's room. That's when she heard her name again just a little quieter. She put her ear to the door to see what could be going on to cause him to say her name. Maybe he was dreaming of some time they were together on his journey. But as she listened she discovered the source of the pounding. She leaned down to the keyhole to peek inside. Ed was stroking himself, eyes closed tight. His whole body was convulsing as if he had just finished. '_Well_,' she thought, '_At least I'm not the only one who likes to touch themselves_.' She was about to turn to leave when she heard her name again.

"Winry, stay. Please."

She wasn't sure if he had seen her, or if his fantasy was just spilling over into his mouth. Either way she couldn't tear herself away. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She didn't blame him, she didn't want to be caught in such a vulnerable position either. So she decided to gently tap on the door. She heard him sit up, and he called out.

"Is someone there?"

Winry mustered up the courage to answer, "Yes, it's just me. Can I come in?"

Ed couldn't believe it. Why would Winry be here this late at night? He got up and slipped on his boxers, seeing as they were the only things not stained with cum. He got to the door in a few seconds and unlocked it. He let her open the door as she made her way in. He laid back on his bed while she made her way over to the couch.

"What brings you here this late? Worried about my leg? Its feeling a lot better since your treatment."

"No. That's not why I came. I was in my room when I heard you call my name."

Ed's eyes widened. He didn't realized he had been that loud.

"So I came down here to see what you needed. But with the door locked I looked in the keyhole. So, um…"

"Well damn. So you saw. I'm sorry Winry. I know I shouldn't do that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I shouldn't be thinking of you when I do that. It's not fair to you. I know you don't think like that of me so I shouldn't do it to you."

Winry instantly felt bad, and a bit mad. How couldn't he know how she felt. Sure, she never told him. But that doesn't mean he couldn't ask.

"What makes you think I don't think the same? What could possible make you think I don't touch myself while thinking of you?"

Ed was in shock. He didn't know what to think. Did she just confess to fantasizing about him? But, why?'

"You.. You think of me? When you… masturbate?"

"Yes, quite often at that. It's what you interrupted when you screamed my name."

"So what you're saying is, we were both touching ourselves, at the same time, while thinking about each other."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The both burst out laughing. Then Ed walked over to Winry and gave her a hug.

"God, I wish I had known that sooner. I mean, I knew you cared, but not that much. If I had known, I would have confessed to the real reason I got an erection in the workshop. I was thinking of you Win."

This knowledge didn't surprise her, not now anyway. Though she was glad to finally hear it for herself. "So, should I head back to my room now? I know that you finished, but you caught me in the middle of my fantasy."

Ed thought on this for a moment. "Come here." He laid her on the couch and pulled up her nightshirt. Pulling down her panties he could see where she had been wet thinking of him. He grabbed her hand and put it down on her slit, making circles with the fingers. "Why don't you finish here. I'll make sure no one will walk in and embarrass you."

With that Winry went to work. This time though she didn't need to close her eyes to see Ed in her dreams. He was right here watching her, taking in her body. He was careful not to touch her, and she could only guess that he wanted to save that for another time. His eyes grew as she arched, and his breathing became erratic. She was nearing her climax and started to go faster, to which Ed responded my grabbing his dick and rubbing hard. She pumped her clit, slipping in and out of her opening. Her legs shook, and soon her muscles were spasming. Her body rocked with the orgasm, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ed was having one himself. He was squeezing his cock long and hard, getting every last bit of cum out. When the orgasms had subsided her body fell limp on the couch, but soon she was being lifted up. She protested, not wanting to go back to her room.

"Silly girl. What makes you think I would take you back to your room. You clearly are exhausted beyond moving, so you will be sleeping in my bed."

"Well, will you be there too?"

"Do you want me there?"

"O shut up and lay down."

With that they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Three weeks pasted. Al was getting much stronger everyday and sleeping a lot less. Today Ed was taking him around the town to see some of the townsfolk, eager to talk to him without listening ears.

"Thanks Ed. It's nice to get out of that bed."

"No problem Al. But I gotta tell you, I have an ulterior motive. I need to talk to you alone."

"What's up?"

"Well, its about Winry."

"O. What about her brother?"

With that Ed went into a not so much detailed description of how they discovered their mutual lust for one another. Al listened, making facial expressions of delight and disgust at the same time.

"So you see Al, I've got to do something. Something to show her I don't just want her body, but her soul. I've been careful not to do anything to her, mostly we have been spending the nights together, and sometimes we watch, but that is as far as I have let it go."

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do?"

"Not too much detail yet, but I want to take her somewhere private and show her how much she means to me. But I am at a loss as to were to take her. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, not around here, but what about some of the towns we visited on our journey? There has to be one that no one really knows you there. You could find a hotel or something."

"Yeah I though of that, but hotels are busy. People in and out all the time. And from what I've seen, that girl likes to scream."

"You know, I could have lived my entire life without that little detail."

"Haha. Sorry Al. I just wish I knew of a place, like a recently abandoned house or something. Ugg."

"Hey, I have an idea. But I have to make a phone call first. I'll get back to you on this. But now I have to talk to you about something."

"O really, what's that?"

"Well, I got this letter today from May…"

* * *

That night Ed went to Winry's room. It was slightly bigger and her bed was a full instead of twin, so it definitely was preferable to his little bed. As they laid there she asked him, "Ed, don't get me wrong. I've loved spending these last few weeks with you. But why have you been holding back? I figured you would have taken me a while ago."

"It's not that I don't want to. You don't realize the pain it causes me not being inside of you. I'm just waiting for the right moment I guess."

"Well, just so you know, I'm ready when you are."

"I know, my horny little mechanic. But to tie you over I do want to try something."

"What? Okay."

Ed didn't wait for any more permission other than her lustful eyes. He got up on his hands and knees and stared down at the blonde beauty. She was prepared for him wearing only a nightshirt and her glistening skin. He lifted the nightshirt up and motioned for her to sit slightly so he could remove it easily. Once the shirt was over her head she was very close to his mouth, so he made use of the proximity. Her mouth tasted sweet to him, perfectly formed to his. His hands started messaging her chin causing her mouth to open slightly. He used this chance to enter in, glad to finally be inside of her in one way at least. Caressing her tongue with his own, he memorized her mouth. Their hands became tangled in their hair, and they fell back onto the bed. Ed braced his arms on either side of her head, yet his mouth never left hers.

His hand felt their way down her torso, passing her breast every so slightly. He had a plan for those later. His hand traveled down to her inner thigh, spreading it open with the slightest touch. He rubbed her thigh, sending shivers throughout her body. When he was sure she couldn't take much more his mouth left hers and found the twin peaks. This was the first time Ed had tasted them and he couldn't stop. Every time he sucked she arched, moaning in pleasure. He knew this was nothing compared to the pleasure he had in store for her, but he kept it up all the same. Her screams were about to send him over the edge, and he had to loosen his belt just to get some relief.

His eyes caught site of her belly button, so his mouth began the journey south. He made a layover at her button, softly licking the edges, and then continue on to his destination. Once he was there he sucked on her thighs some more, making sure she was completely prepared for what was coming. In one swift move he was on his stomach, her legs above his shoulders. He started with his hand, gently touching the pink between her legs. It was swollen from the blood flow and juicing to meet him. He took one quick lick with his warm tongue and Winry about flew off the bed. He had to clamp his hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, and with that he delved in full force. Licking was nice, but sucking was better. She convulsed bad. Her legs were trembling above him, and she was thrashing in pure ecstasy. While sucking he moved his free hand to her opening and made his way inside. The slick heat on his hand sent him into his own spasms, and his pants were gone. He was about to grab himself when he felt Winry's hand on his shoulder. "No Ed. I want to do it." Well hell, how was he supposed to say no to that? But the problem was that she hadn't finished yet, and he wasn't going to let her go without satisfaction.

"Let me finish you, and then you can have your turn."

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Winry looked at Ed with amazement. It was like his mouth was made for her. Every place he put it was perfectly fit, just the right size for delivering pure bliss. She saw that he need to release also but there was no way he was doing it on his own. If he was going to give this to her than she was giving something to him. She flipped him on his back and went for his erection. She went for it headfirst though, making it so that Ed could continue what he was doing. He quickly got the message and went back to the licking. Winry almost lost it but finally made it to the large mass. She touched it first, mimicking how he always grabbed it. Wrapping her hand all the way around she gently moved up and down. She felt his mouth disconnect as a low moan escaped his lips. She knew how good this felt, she was feeling it herself. He quickly resumed, and she started the pumping again. The more she went though she noticed it was getting hard to keep a good friction. Being a mechanic and knowing a lot about lubricant Winry spit into her hand, making sure to cover the entire palm in the slick liquid. She returned her hand to his dick and he instantly convulsed. She kept up the pumping and he was helping her, moving in sync, going faster and faster.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to taste it. Just like he did to her, she licked his shaft. He apparently hadn't been prepared for that. His grip on her legs tightened and she was sure she was going to have a few bruises in the morning. Yet right now the pain was pleasure, so she took his head into her mouth. In an involuntary move she felt him thrust into her mouth, eager for her to pump. His penis was a little to dry again, so she worked up some more saliva to coat it and then started the stroking. Ed went wild with his breathing. Winry was pretty sure she could hear his heart pounding out of his chest.

Taking control, Ed flipped them both over and we went at her clit with even more vigor. The harder he sucked, the faster she stroked. And then they would switch. Ed would stroke and she would suck. The found a beautiful rhythm that worked for the both of them until their bodies burst from the inside out. Winry took all of Ed into her mouth, swallowing when she was filed up. The rocked together as they rode out their orgasms. Edward was clinging to Winry's thighs and Win had the sheets in knots. Their breathing slowed as Ed rolled off of Winry. He flipped around so that their faces where touching and gave her the most passionate of kisses. They fell asleep like that, his hand on her face and their lips barley touching. They were both too spent to move another inch.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was quite pleasant. They were still next to each other, having barley moved the previous night. Ed clutched Winry close to him, giving her a deep kiss on the top of her head. He stretched his limbs that were surprisingly limber. He couldn't figure out why he felt so good. It's not like he had never release before, but this was a bit different. He always came under his own power, but not last night. Winry was able to excite him to bursting and sent him over the edge when she came. He could only imagine what it was going to be like when he would finally take her. He wouldn't need to hold her mouth, she could scream all she wanted. He too could be a loud as he wanted making his every desire known. With that thought in mind he dressed to go see Al. Maybe his little brother had come up with a plan. It didn't bother him that Al knew what he was going to do. Him and Al had been through too much for him to care about that. And when the time came he would help Al. It seems he was already showing a bit of interest in someone.

"Winry, hey, wake up."

"Mmm. Do I have too?"

"Well, not really. I just wanted to tell you I was going out. Gotta start the day."

"Ok. See you."

Ed gave her a kiss that lasted a bit longer than he intended, and headed out the door a second later. He searched for Al but Granny informed him that he was on the phone in the parlor. When Ed rounded the corner Al was putting down the receiver. He turned to see Ed with a huge smile on his face. "Brother! I've got something to tell you. Let's go."

They made their way to the pond where they used to swim as kids. Al was simply jumping despite his crutches. When they found a good spot to sit Al gave Ed the news.

"So I found a place a little north of here. It's in the country and the owner is away for the summer. He finds it too hot for his liking so he said you can use it whenever you want! Of course the owner doesn't know what you really want it for, but for the Fullmetal Alchemist his home is your home."

"Seriously Al? How did you get a hold of someone so fast?"

"Well I remembered something last night and made a phone call. He got back to me this morning and we worked out the details. He is going to mail the key here and you are free once you get it. There is also a map so you can find the place."

"Wow, thanks Al. This will be great."

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't get mad, but could you two stay there for a while. Like maybe a month or two."

"Why the hell would I do that. I can't abandon you for that long. You need to heal. You need my help."

"Yes brother, I need healing. But I will never heal if I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep? Is there something on your mind."

"No. It's just you and Winry aren't as quiet as you think you are."

* * *

Everything was going by so fast. Edward got a package in the mail and now they were off to the countryside. He wouldn't tell her what was going on either. He explained that Al couldn't come cause of his health and Granny had to stay behind to care for him. So Ed asked Winry if she would come with him. Of course she agreed. Anytime she could get alone with him was worth whatever crazy scheme he had in mind. And boy, could he come up with some duzzies. The train was nearing the station and slowing down. Ed was nearly bouncing out of his seat with excitement. "Seriously Edward. What could be so exciting that you act like a little child?" Ed shot her a look of 'shut up you.' O well, she would find out soon enough. He grabbed her arm and dragged her across the train station. She figured they were going to walk to wherever they were going, but to her surprise they got into a cab and rode off. After about a forty-five minute ride Ed pointed to something in the distance.

"That's where we are going."

"But, its just an old house. What could possible be so exciting here?"

"Everything."

They drove up to the house and got out. Ed paid the cabbie and got out their bags. It was just like Al had said, secluded and empty. It was still a mystery to him who owned the house, that was until he made it inside the door. There were very few decorations in the humble hallway, but one picture caught his eye. It was of Lieutenant Hawkeye, but she was much younger. Her hair was very short and she was wearing civilian clothing. Most notable were her eyes. Ed guessed this picture was taken before the Isvalin Civil War. Her eyes were gentle, almost innocent. This wasn't the Lieutenant he knew, and the thought pissed him off. _His_ actions turned so many people into killers. Made hate where there didn't need to be any. On one hand, if he hadn't destroyed Xerxes then his father wouldn't have met his mother. He and Al wouldn't have been born. No, he didn't believe that. His soul would have found its way here no matter what flesh casing it chose. And this soul would have found Winry, and they would have fell in love. Just like now. And with that thought Ed made a mental note to kick Al's ass for asking Mustang for a place to make love to Winry and filed it away for later. Right now Winry was all that mattered.

"Ok Ed. Where are in an empty house in the middle of nowhere. Will you please tell me what he motive to all this is?"

"Really Winry, you haven't figured it out yet? Well, here is your first clue. Al was never invited, and if you had told me you didn't want to come I would have dragged you the entire way."

"Huh. Wait. You mean this whole thing, its for US?"

"Ding ding. We have a winner. Now, are you hungry?"

"Uh, uh, huh? O, hungry. Ya. I guess I could eat."

"Good. Because I made sure this place was stocked."

Ed had plenty of cooking experience on his journey, so he whipped up a mean steak and veggie meal. Winry whipped up an apple pie for dessert, and it was probably the best she ever made. When they were done Ed attempted to clean up, but Winry grabbed his arm.

"They can wait. I can't" With that they were kissing. Gentle wasn't the word for what they were doing to each other. She tasted of apples and sugar, and Ed couldn't get enough. Their tongues wrapped around each others, playing a game of cat and mouse. Their hands were busy too. Ed couldn't wait another second to feel her skin. His hand found the hem of her skirt and he started the rubbing of her leg. He worked his way up and cupped under her bottom giving an o-so-gentle squeeze. Winry threw her head back at the touch, so Ed siezed the opportunity to go for her neck. She was still arched backwards so it was easy for Ed so slide up and down her chest. The sensation was too much for her, and her arms went limp at her sides. Holding her like this made Ed feel ten feet tall. She was his, giving herself completely over to him. He picked her up and went straight from the bedroom. He wasn't sure which one he should use, but he figured the bigger of the two beds was his best option. He laid her down gently on the bed and her head finally came up. Ed knelt down on his knees on the floor next to her, grabbing her hand as she sat up.

"Winry, we have been giving over to our lust for the past few weeks, but as you can tell I never let it get far enough to completely take your innocence. That was for a reason. I wanted to do this right. To get you alone where were could let it all out."

"O Ed…"

"Wait, let me finish. There was another reason. I have been neglecting to say this to you. Its not that I didn't feel this way, I just wanted you to know I meant it. Winry Rockbell, I love you."

Winry's head was spinning. As Ed knelt there on his knees he let her heard the words she had been waiting for. She knew he would say them eventually, but she never dreamed he would put so much effort into it. She knelt down in front of him, getting close enough so all she had to do was whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

With that the passion ensued. While Winry's mouth was next to Edward's ear hear hand quickly found the top button of his shirt. It slid out easily so she moved on to the next. As soon as all buttons had been mastered she ran her fingers up his muscles, feeling and looking at each and every one of them. Sliding her hands over his shoulders she smoothed his shirt off him. He let it fall to the ground, capturing his turn to remove something. He reached his hands behind her and under her white shirt. Finding the clasp he unhooked her bra first so that when he removed her shirt he would get the full view immediately. He lifted up off his knees and grabbed her waist. Lifting her up onto the bed was easy. She submitted to his every touch. Once she was on the bed he removed her shirt and bra, and then began worshiping her breast. While one hand squeezed and tugged the left, his face rubbed the right. His tongue soon found the nipple and he sucked deeply. Her back arched to the touch and her legs trembled. After he switched to give the other nipple its due, he picked her up to get her completely on the bed. He simply couldn't stay away from her mouth any longer and started the kissing session again.

Winry's mind was full of love and lust. Sure, they had done things to each other, but this feeling was different. Knowing he loved her changed the atmosphere of their love making. It was still intense and fiery, but with a charged air about them that drove them further into each other. They were kissing now, every thing in sync. Tongues, hands, bodies, everything was moving in motion with the other. They decided that there was much too much clothing separating them, so Ed moved to release her from her confines. With the passionate movements her pants slid off easily. Then her underwear went flying. Ed's turn. Winry reached Ed's belt buckle with a little effort and undid it. She reached her leg up to the waistband to pull it off. It went pretty smooth, only getting stuck on his metal leg. He quickly remedied this situation. Finally, they were naked together. Their skin was on fire together, blood flowing separately in their own bodies and yet together in their heartbeats. She didn't know if he wanted to do their usual maneuvers, but the look in his eyes told her the answer was no.

Edward's heart was racing. His erection was pounding, crying for release. Every moan she made was electrifying. It sent him convulsing and made him throb harder. He wanted this to last longer, but he knew they needed each other now. They had the next few weeks to themselves to be more creative, and right now he wanted her. Wanted to take her, mark her as his. He positioned himself above her and looked into her eyes. The love in them helped him as he built up his courage. He grabbed his cock and positioned it to her opening. Being ever so gentle he broke her barrier. Knowing human anatomy, he knew that there was a bone he had to get past, and that this act would completely take away her innocence. He gave her one last glance, making sure she was okay. With her accepting look he pushed, breaking her walls. She scream, some pain and some pleasure. He held still and held her, bringing her face to his. He waited until her tears stopped and then looked at her. She simply smiled at him and he continued exploring her. He went deeper, trying to find her end. Once he felt he had reached her limit he slowly pulled up, only to thrust back in. He kept up the pumping. He forced his eyes open and was instantly glad he did. The look on Winry's face was better than anything he had ever seen. She was looking straight at him, ecstasy flowing through her and out her eyes. He brought his hands to her head to caress her hair. Keeping his hand there he cupped the other one behind her neck and started pumping harder. He forced his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a second of the loving looks she was giving him. Then the moaning came. He had broken another barrier in her, liquid gushing from inside of her. He let out a huge moan himself, the heat had intensified ten-fold. Now that she was moaning he had the strength to go faster. She started the screaming session and he drove faster. Her fist was balled into the sheets and she was getting higher pitched. At this point not even Ed could hold back the moans and screams. They synced the screaming until Winry exclaimed.

"Edward, O God Edward, I love you!"

With that Ed release. As did she. They rocked together bodies having multiple orgasms together. He rested his head next to her face as he breathing steadied. Their they laid, their love never more evident.


End file.
